Rules
http://i.imgur.com/TAE9Y8J.png General Rules *Do not vandalize anything on the wiki. *Do not spam anywhere on the wiki. **This includes, but is not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, "copypastas," and huge blocks of text. *Do not edit other users' profiles. *Do not harass or bully other users. *Do not advertise. *No explicit sexual material or gore. *No excessive swearing. *Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins will give out warnings. *Do not remove admin warnings and block messages from your message wall; such actions will extend your ban. Uploading Files *Do not upload anything that is not going to be used in an article. **This includes fan art and other similar works. **If you want to post such things, upload your image to Imgur or Photobucket first, then paste the direct image link into where you want the image to show up. *Do not upload duplicate files. *Do not upload low-quality files. *Do not upload files with Let's Players faces on them. Editing Rules and Guidelines *Read each article in its entirety before editing. *Do try to be as accurate as possible when editing articles. *Do your best to use proper grammar. *Remain objective - use "the player," not "you." *Do your best to keep any abbreviations that may be used consistent. **For example, we abbreviate Five Nights at Sonic's as FNaS. Simply follow suit! *Do not make the articles redundant. *Do not add speculation and/or theories to articles. *Do not create new articles without admin permission. *Do not create unnecessary/spam articles. **If you want to theorize about the story, a character, or anything of the sort, create a blog or forum post instead. *Do not add unnecessary categories to pages - including your profile, blog posts, etc. Chat Rules and Guidelines *'All general rules apply to chat'. *If you are being harassed by another user, or a user is spamming, and no chat mods are present, please take screenshots. Upload them to Imgur or Photobucket, and leave links on a chat mod or admin's wall. Alternatively, you may hold onto the links and send them to a chat mod or admin once they enter via PM. *If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g. no metagaming, godmodding, puppeteering, etc. *The "only admins may give warnings" rule still applies, but is extended to include chat mods. Forum Rules and Guidelines *'All general rules apply to the forums'. *If there is an issue, please contact an admin as soon as possible. **Avoid adding to a problematic situation by arguing, making a big deal out of it, calling names, and so forth. Doing so may land you in trouble as well. *Do not fight over who gets to make the next thread in a series of threads, should the previous ones be closed. Anyone can create the next thread. *If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g. no metagaming, godmodding, puppeteering, etc. General Ban Guidelines Vandalism will land you an instant permanent ban. *First Offense: Warning *Second Offense: 3 day ban. *Third Offense: 1 week ban. *Fourth Offense: 2 week ban. *Fifth Offense: Infinite ban. *In some cases, the offense may be so serious that warnings and lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines.